Kissing You
by xRaanix
Summary: Re-write of 'I Think I Love You' Her life was going nowhere, Working three jobs to keep up with bills and rent, Sakura worked herself into the ground. A chance meeting with past friends puts her in her place and she becomes secretary to the Uchiha companies heir. He is known for his good looks and cold attitude. Can two people so alike yet different handle each other?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, They belong to their rightful owner (Whose name I am too lazy to look up to spell correctly)**

**A/N: This is a rewrite from my old account stories. Although it's been like...2 years maybe I decided that it was time to re-write this. I re-read the original and thought 'Wow...Did people really read this?' so Yea, Hopefully this version will be better.  
(I am looking for a beta for my stories, Please leave a review or message me)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Past~**_

"_Sakura" a stern voice spoke to the crying little girl. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were red and puffy, a sign that she had been crying for a while. Sakura wiped her eyes with her sleeves and glanced up at the man, ignoring the look of annoyance on his face._

"_Sakura, are you still crying? It's been nearly a week" the man said glancing down at the girl. The pair were walking through the park, It was a beautiful autumn day. The yellow and orange leaves blew with the cool wind as her short pink hair tried to whip around. _

"_B-But…mommy….we" little Sakura barely spoke. Unable to keep her sobs at bay. _

"_Sakura" he said once again tightening his hand over hers. "No matter how hard you cry, No matter how hard pray, beg and plead. She isn't coming back" he said releasing her hand, he patted her head. "No more tears okay?" he added giving her a soft smile. _

_Sakura nodded her head sadly. She was too young to understand the meaning behind his words. She was too young to understand the loneliness and the pain in his eyes every time she cried for her mother. She was to young to understand the anger in his eyes every time she asked why her mother left. She was to young to understand the man she loved dearly._

* * *

**_~Present~_**

Tired eyes stared at the cloudy sky. Each cloud slowly drifting around the planet, each one taking one different shapes for people's imagination. A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she rested her head against the pole as she waited for her bus to arrive. She pulled out her phone to check the time. She was going to be late for her third job, again.

"Happy Birthday Sakura" she mumbled. Her head pounded against her cranium, her feet pulsated in her worn out shoes and her muscles begged her for a good nights rest. Now at the tender age of twenty two, Haruno Sakura could say that she was ready to jump into the world. Go to collage, get her degree, start her career at the hospital and become the best damn doctor Konoha has ever seen. She would become the second best, next to her Shishou Tsunade. The key word is "was ready". When Sakura was almost eighteen she getting ready to start the first semester of her senior year in high school, when her father fell ill. With no way to balance school and bills she quit school and took on a job. When her father kept entering the hospital his insurance could not cover everything. One job did not cover the rent and other bills, so a second job was needed. Each day, things got harder and more expensive, pretty soon she found herself working three jobs and only getting four to five hours of sleep every night.

Sakura stared at a spot on the ground, ignoring the buses that stopped and waited to see if she would get on. Sakura ignored it all. The cars honking, the pain she felt, every problem she had. Putting it to the back of her mind, Sakura's eye's slowly closed. Before she knew it her body began to fall over.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. She could feel a pair of strong arms circle around her body. The scent of a man's cologne filled her nostrils. The alarms rang in her head, telling her to open her eyes, to defend herself. She couldn't. The tiredness was finally beginning to wear her body down. She couldn't bring herself to care. She slowly let the darkness consume her before she fell unconscious.

It was there. She could hear the repeated sounds of the familiar monitor beeping at a rhythmic beat. Whispers could be heard around her. Whispers that sounded familiar but couldn't place a face. Afraid to open her eyes knowing that the first thing she was going see was a blinding light Sakura groaned as she moved her arm, ignoring her muscles protest in pain, and laid it across her eyes. Opening one eye slowly she peaked out underneath to soften the oncoming eye pain.

'One. Two. Three' she thought before opening her second eye. Everything seemed to be blurry until she blinked a few time. Her vision was back to normal. Deciding that her eyes were well adjusted she removed her arm only to shut her eyes.

'Wrong!' her inner screamed laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up" she whispered meaning to keep it in her head.

"I told the dobe that he was being too loud" a strong yet soft voice said near her. She snapped her eyes open and sat up.

'Sakura-chan! You shouldn't move. Baa-chan will kill us, well more like me-" the blonde headed boy said before he was interrupted by a book being thrown at his head.

"She's normal" the boy beside her said once again. Her head glanced back and forth between the two.

"That hurt!" the blonde said deciding to stay on the floor while rubbing his head. He was sure that there would be a bruise come morning time. He noticed the confusion on the girls face and grinned.

"Sakura-chan, you're looking at us like you don't know us!" he said chuckling. It was a ludicrous thing to say. No wonder he always got hit.

"Right" Sakura confirmed crossing her arms and staring at him waiting for him to explain. Instead he crumbled and jumped on the bed hugging her tightly, crying on her shoulder before the boy beside her knocked him upside the head and dragged him off.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't remember us" the other boy said. She stared at him, getting a good look. He had onyx eyes and his black hair was styled like a chicken's ass. She couldn't help but cover her mouth to stop her laughing. Ignoring his raised brow she looked him over. Not even she could deny the sexiness that radiated off of him. He seemed mysterious, yet inviting at the same time. He looked healthy and rich. Very rich. Turning her head she stared at the blonde one on the floor. His blue eyes were gentle. She could tell that he was a caring man. Like the other boy he looked strong and rich. He radiated just  
as much sexiness as the other boy standing in the room. She would agree that they were sexy men, but she felt slightly disgusted thinking about them that way. The familiar glare the black haired boy sent her and the whisker marks on the blonde haired boy were all too familiar to her.

"Sasuke! Naruto! I told you that visiting hours are over!" Tsunade yelled slamming the door open.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled pointing at them. Uchiha, Sasuke and Uzimaki, Naruto. Her best male friends in high school. That is until she dropped out her senior year. The trio were inseparable. Of course she had female friends and other male friends, but these two boys were special to her. When they found out she had no mother and a father who never seemed to care the filled in their roles as big protective brothers. And of course that came with her meeting their families. She went back and forth between the Uchiha and the Uzimaki households. It wasn't until they got older when their 'sleep overs' were deemed inappropriate by all of their parents. So they settled seeing each other every day at school and on weekends hanging out.

Once Sakura dropped out of school, she had lost all contact with all of her friends. In the beginning it was easy. She would see them every other day. But as she took more jobs on, her social life went to the bottom of her priority list.

She could already feel a headache approaching. With a sigh Sakura massaged her temples. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Too short? I forgot how to make the lines a bit more spaced out.**

**Hopefully you guys/gals enjoyed it. I have a good feeling about this re-written story with new things in it. And hopefully i won't rush the ending like i did in the original version.**

**Review if ya like :)**


End file.
